1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to a display module and a display apparatus and, in particular, to a non-volatile display module and a non-volatile display apparatus.
2. Related Art
Display apparatuses, developed from earlier cathode ray tubes (CRT) display apparatuses to present liquid crystal display (LCD) apparatuses, organic light emitting diode (OLED) display apparatuses and E-Paper display apparatuses, have been gradually reduced in volume and weight and widely applied to communication, information and consumer electronic products.
As shown in FIG. 1, a conventional display apparatus, such as an LCD apparatus, includes an LCD module 1 which has an LCD panel 11, a data driving circuit 12 and a scan driving circuit 13. The data driving circuit 12 is electrically with the LCD panel 11 by a plurality of data lines D11 to D1n, and the scan driving circuit 13 is electrically connected with the LCD panel 11 by a plurality of scan lines S11 to S1m.
As shown in FIG. 2, the data driving circuit 12 includes a shift register 122, a first latch 123, a second latch 124 and a level shifter 125. The shift register 122 is electrically connected with the first latch 123, and the second latch 124 is electrically connected with the first latch 123 and the level shifter 125.
In conjunction with FIG. 3, the shift register 122 generates a plurality of shift register signals A11 to A1n according to a start pulse signal A01 and a clock signal CK and transmits the shift register signals A11 to A1n to the first latch 123.
The first latch 123 receives an image signal A02, which is stored in the first latch 123 and includes a plurality of image data, according to the shift register signals A11 to A1n, Then, the second latch 124 catches the image signal A02 from the fist latch 123 according to a latch enabling signal A03. The level shifter 125 converts the image signal A02 stored in the second latch 124 to a plurality of display signals that are transmitted to the LCD panel 11 by the data lines D11 to D1n, for displaying images.
With the progress of technologies, non-volatile materials, such as electrophoretic material, electro-wetting material, cholesterol liquid crystal and nematic liquid crystal, are applied to display apparatuses nowadays. The display apparatus using non-volatile materials is smaller in size and capable of portability, so if the data driving circuit 12 and the scan driving circuit 13 can be integrated in the display apparatus so as to decrease the number of components, the display apparatus can save more room or can be lighter and thinner to further save production cost.
Therefore, it is an important subject to provide a non-volatile display module and a non-volatile display apparatus that can decrease the number of driving components.